Returned Warrior
by Lady Nivian
Summary: Basically just the title. No slash, just intense bromance.
_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Also don't own the song that inspired this little piece, nor the lyrics that I manipulated to use for dialogue. See end notes for complete disclaimer and more information._

At the sound of horses approaching, the prince swept to the window. Gazing down from his high tower, he saw the flags of red fluttering in the breeze as the horsemen came to a smooth halt in the courtyard below. The warrior, his armor gleaming in the evening light, dismounted from his dark gelding. The rest of the company followed his lead and each man either passed his reins to a stable boy or headed toward the stable themselves. Having passed on his steed, the golden-haired warrior glanced up at the window that the young prince was leaning out of. The prince noticed recently formed lines around the warrior's eyes. Lines of pain and of grief. Lines that made the prince's own heart weep for the warrior. A sad smile graced the warrior's lips even as his shoulders slumped in acknowledgement of the sorrows that had come about that day. The prince knew that his own face reflected the troubles upon his friend's brow. The warrior turned as his lady came running down the steps to fling herself in his arms. He returned her embrace gladly, but the prince saw that the action was for the lady's benefit more than for the warrior. The handsome face of the warrior remained impassive and down turned. The lady pulled back and move to lead him toward the entrance to the castle. But the warrior resisted; planting a kiss on the lady's forehead and muttering something to her, he turned to approach the East Tower wherein the prince's own chambers were. He pulled back from the window, moving to stand next to the wooden table to await the arrival of the returned warrior. There was a soft knock on the great oaken door and the prince pulled the door open with a flick of his hand.

As the king stepped through the doorway, unfazed by the blatant magic, and moved toward the prince, extending his arms to meet the prince in a firm embrace. The embrace was returned with just as much fervor and the king allowed himself at last to release the tears he had held inside for the sake of his men. The two man sunk to the ground in their embrace as the king buried his head in the prince's chest.

Stroking his fingers through the golden locks, the prince murmured in the ear of his companion. "Arthur, thank the gods you have returned safely."

Arthur's breath hitched and he clung on tighter to the prince's dark blue robes. "It was horrible, Merlin. So many died. We… we had to kill some. The rest-" he broke off in a sob.

Merlin shushed him again, making noises of comfort as he allow his friend to cry bitter tears of grief and anger. He had learned from experience to allow the king to release his emotions. After the initial release they would both be able to move on.

At last the king quieted, exhausted and boneless against his court sorcerer.

"The queen will wonder where you are," the dark-haired warlock muttered even as he pulled his king up from the stone floor. He supported his king to the bed in the corner of the room. Perching his king on the edge of the bed, he began to divest his lord of his armor. Arthur allowed himself to be manhandled by the practiced hand of his former manservant, too tired to make a move to help or to hinder.

As the warlock's fingers moved nimbly over Arthur's armor, the king murmured softly to Merlin. "I've killed, I've murdered. And yet you still manage to care for me and trust me. Why?"

"Because you're a noble and good man, Arthur. You are worthy of my trust and of all the care I can offer you. Everything you do you do for the good of your people. There is nothing ignoble about that. Just as there is nothing ignoble about your care for the people around you."

"I _need_ you, Merlin. Always." At the king's fierce tone, the warlock looked up from what he was doing to peer into Arthur's worn face. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, pulling his sorcerer closer to him. Merlin moved with the pull and crouched in front of his lord. "Merlin, I need your strength to help me. Help me fight the battles that I must. I need you to remind me of the light, that there's more to life than just the struggle."

Merlin took the king's calloused hand in his own, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the king continued. "But, Merlin, not unless you're truly willing to stand by me. If you are truly as loyal as I believe you to-"

"Arthur, my liege, you need not ask. You _never_ need ask. You know that I will always stand by you. You, Sire, are the noblest and truest man I have ever met." He moved his free hand to clasp his king's neck. "I have never doubted that you are worthy of all that I can give. You know that."

The king let out a stuttering breath, his eyes damp with unshed tears. "I… thank you, my friend. You are truly the most loyal man I have ever known."

Merlin moved to lift the armor over Arthur's head before following with the chainmaille. Having divested the king of his armor, the prince eased the padded shirt off his lord's shoulder and then slowly guided his lord's head to the pillow at the head of the bed. "Sleep now, Arthur."

"You'll stay here?" the king asked, almost childlike.

The warlock smiled, using his magic to guide a chair from the table to the bedside. He pressed his lips to the king's forehead in a chaste, but tender, kiss. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

 _I almost convinced myself not to post this... but obviously it didn't work._

 _Further disclaimer: This piece was inspired by Heather Dale's song "As I Am" from her album "Avalon" both of which I highly recommend. This part of the dialogue..._

 _"_ _Merlin, I need your strength to help me. Help me fight the battles that I must. I need you to remind me of the light, that there's more to life than just the struggle."_

 _...was taken directly from that song and altered slightly to fit into the context and dialogue._


End file.
